Addictive
by GamerGirlv1.0
Summary: Everyone has an addiction. Some people are addicted to food. Others are addicted to smoking. The list of addictions is endless. But one certain man happens to have an unexplained addiction. And he'll do whatever he can to satisfy it, even if it means he has to draw innocent blood. Rated M for some swearing and violence (blood/gore).


**This is just a oneshot I wanted to get to working on. Also, the Murderer's name is Vincent (yeah, Rebornica, I know xP) in this story because I felt that it fit him.**

 **Also, in this story, the Puppet only gives the kids life in the animatronics, and the Murderer stuffs them in the suits but they are found and cleaned out. He still doesn't get caught though, since he's hiding as much evidence as he could.**

 **Some men just want to watch the world burn without reason.**

* * *

Human nature is strange. Oh, so, very strange...

Especially addiction. Addiction of any kind.

How it takes control of you in just two tries.

Think about it like one of the common scenarios used in the classroom when you were a kid being taught not to do drugs.

Take meth once, it will let you go. But take it twice, and it's taken your soul. It completely consumes your mind, wraps around it and compresses it until there's nothing else you can think about. Like an anaconda.

Everyone has a strange addiction of their own, right? Of course.

I know I have one.

 _Death._..

It's just so... _fascinating_...

Back when I was about seven, on my way home from school, I saw this little squirrel on the sidewalk. It was twitching violently, and had a huge wound on the side of its body. Deep enough to make it suffer until its death. Something told me to _just kill it_.

Sometimes, people do the unexpected.

So, I stomped on its head, and when I lifted my shoe, brain matter was all over the bottom of it.

That's most likely where I got my murderous impulses from.

Specifically for kids.

Oh, yes, I know I'm a sick bastard. I wouldn't blame you for calling me that. But the feeling of taking one's innocent little soul away...it gives me the sensation of...

Freedom.

The first time I killed a child was about a year and a half ago, as far as I'm concerned. He was outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a popular chain of restaurants with all these robotic animals that entertain kids or whatever. I was just driving on my way home from work. It was about 5:00 PM. I could see all the laughing, cheering children inside, playing arcade games and jumping around. However, there was one kid outside the diner, with no adults nearby. He appeared to be crying. As he wept silently, he stared desperately into the diner at all the kids having endless amounts of fun.

I stopped my old clunker of a car practically by instinct. I quickly scanned the area around the vehicle I sat in to make sure no one was watching. The street was completely empty as far as I could tell. No security camera was in sight.

Good... Good...

I slipped out of my car, strode towards the crying child, and took out my faithful pocket knife. I _had_ to bring it with me at all times. It kept me...calm.

I made sure that the little boy didn't see the knife, then asked him, "What's wrong, kiddo?" My voice was calming, my words kind. The boy seemed partially relaxed by my questioning of him.

"I can't find Mom..." he choked as he tried to hold back more tears.

"Oh, you poor thing..." I cooed. My... _impulses_...were starting to get the best of me, and there was no stopping it. "I can help you with that."

"Really?" he sniffled hopefully. "How?"

And, in the blink of an eye, he was gurgling out blood on the ground, his eyes crying once more, but now glassy and lifeless. I quickly left the scene.

 _Like that_ , I thought casually.

It only took that one time for me to get...addicted. Still, I don't feel guilty. I never will. I don't _need_ to. After all, he's not _my_ kid.

About a day later, news were being flooded with the story of this murdered child. Newspaper headlines were about the dead kid for a while as well. I didn't care. No one would suspect me, of course. My records were clean and spotless.

And now to the present.

About a month ago, I got a job at that pizzeria I mentioned. The place the kid got killed in front of. By me. I became one of the entertainers; pretty much a guy in a suit of one of the characters.

I never realized until just now how many opportunities I truly had to satisfy my blood lust...

I look around at all the joyful kids through my Golden Bonnie suit. One certain group of children of 5 catches my eye throughout the large place. No parents are accompanying them at the moment. This gives me the perfect time to test out my plan...

Walking over to them in a cheerful manner, using my happy voice, I ask, "Hey, kids! How are you all doing today?"

A mixture of "Good" and "Fine" scatter about in a timid manner. I analyze that the youngest one, a slightly chubby, blonde girl, must be 5, and the oldest, a brunette, lively looking boy, must be at most 9.

They should buy into this easily.

"Why don't you all follow me, and I'll show you an area of this place that only _special guests_ can see?"

The youngest one came right next to my side instantly, jumping excitedly. One by one, they all formed a short little line. The oldest was the most reluctant, though. He stared me down for a moment, as if trying to find out my biggest secret by telepathy.

Little brat finally decided to come along. Damn.

So, I lead them downstairs. Down into the storage room, which is a room connected to the basement. When they come in, at this point reluctant, I shut and barricade the door.

Let's get this over with.

I take off the entire suit in front of all the kids. Under it is my dark purple, baggy clothing...more like a cloak, as a matter of fact. They all begin screaming, the youngest one the loudest, so I quickly pull out my knife to make her shut up first.

Grabbing her with ease, I slit her throat. My little knife decides to attack her jugular vein. Blood squirts out from her neck like a fountain. Once I know she's living no longer, I drop her onto the floor, as if she's a useless ragdoll.

All the other kids are trying to run far away and hide, but the room is so tight, they can't. The barricades are so heavy, they can't possibly push them away.

And no matter how loud they scream, no one will be able to hear them from down here.

 _No one_.

I race after the second kid, this 8 year old one with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's a strong one, struggling for his life, hoping he can make it out alive and be with his good old mom and dad. Well, that's a shame.

Slit.

Squirt.

Drop.

Plop.

The next one I see and go for is the oldest one. I mean, why not? It took too many tries to try and get him to even _follow_ me. He's good _as_ dead. He tries to throw some kicks and punches at my face, and ends up doing just that, but his limbs are nothing against the pocket-sized blade I hold in my hand.

My knife does its work once again, and his eyes stare at me in hatred and fear as they begin to fog out. I drop him to the floor as well.

My next little victim is this dark haired boy with baggy clothing. He's a feisty one as well, but, of course, he knows he's going to die anyway. I finish him up effortlessly and throw him down. He's of no use, now.

One more to go.

I look at the red haired child, about 7, who's managing to distract me by throwing lots of somewhat heavy things in my face. He keeps missing, partly because of his reckless fear, and also because I'm easily blocking the thrown items.

It's only at least about 5 seconds before the door is cleared of barricades.

Little brat thinks he's a "sly fox."

He won't think so for long.

I grab hold of his shoulder and throw his skinny body against the table in the room, but, being the reckless child he is, he resists it and races past me back to the door. He doesn't know how to unlock this old fashioned door, though, thankfully. He begins banging his head and hands on it violently, screaming his head off for someone, specifically his parents, to help him. I walk back to him nonchalantly, put my hand on his mouth, and whisper harshly into his ear, _"no one can hear you here."_

Blood squirts onto the floor once more.

Then death.

I feel so free. So _alive_.

For a moment, I feel incredibly relaxed, until I realize that I can't just leave obvious evidence. I have to be clever.

Searching around the room in a mode of panic, I see the discontinued animatronics. I know exactly what to do, so I throw the animatronics' head off and look over all the fresh little corpses. I try my best and hardest to shove the redhead into this one fox animatronic. Oldest goes in the bear. Youngest goes in the baby chicken one. Last one goes inside that purple bunny.

The last kid has nowhere to go, though. That dark haired boy...

I frantically search every inch of the room for something - anything - to hide this evidence for a good while, and finally, after what feels like an eternity of panicking, I see it.

This old golden bear suit might do well for a while...

In he goes.

I clean the floors as quickly as possible, and make sure no blood stains are on the robots, myself, or my suit.

Spotless.

Putting my good old Golden Bonnie suit back on, I head on back upstairs and make sure no one sees me coming out. Sneaking past everyone, I head back to the front and act as if I've been there the whole time.

Dumbasses haven't even thought about putting many security cameras around. It's the only reason I got away with the killings here.

* * *

Vincent O'Bryan sat in his office chair. Alone. The only light coming from his office was the small fluorescent light coming from the ceiling.

It's been about a decade since those 4 killings. It took at least 3 months for the news to stop blabbing about it when the kids' bodies were found. Vincent remembers the news lady talking about it live, trying to hold back an outburst of sobs.

"They were filed missing for at least 2 weeks until the evidence was finally found. Christopher Ward, a former janitor at this exact diner, told us how he smelled a very foul stench when he went into the supply room, and quickly realized it was coming from the discontinued animatronics. He was horrified to see a group of dead kids' bodies stuffed inside them." She paused for a moment and gulps. "The bodies were soon after taken out of the robots, which were quickly cleaned out to make sure no...'parts'...were inside the animatronics."

He remembered it so well. The only thing he _didn't_ remember were the kids' names when the lady named them off.

Now Vincent sat tiredly at his table checking the cameras in what is now a rebuilt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Those "toy" animatronics were replaced with those once discontinued ones, fixed up and everything. Of course, the previous Freddy's was already shut down and reopened once before, but only because of too many "technical difficulties." Quickly during the first week of his job (it is now his third week) he realized...these animatronics weren't _normal_. The staff thought it was some strange free roaming mode at night so their servos wouldn't lock up for being "shut down" for too long, but little old Vincent knew what was _really_ going on.

These may have been robots on the outside, but on the inside, they were _children_.

 _Vengeful children_. Trapped inside the body of a machine.

He thought he was going to have a breakdown at first, but realized it wasn't all that bad...

He made them suffer in life.

He might as well make them suffer here, too.

Their desperate attempts to reach him and murder and hide him the way he did them failed, all because of the doors.

He began to zone out due to exhaustion, but suddenly heard the quick footsteps of broken old Foxy's feet padding on the floor again. He shut the door quickly, but in a state of nonchalance. He heard the typical banging on the metal door, then silence.

But something odd happened afterwards. Something strange he's never seen before throughout his career as a nightshift security guard.

Another bang echoed in his ears, but it was against the plastic glass next to that metal door. He looked up in surprise, and saw Foxy, staring at him with his robotic yellow eyes. For a second, as Vincent stared into that kid's optics, he saw more emotion than he'd ever felt; Sadness, desperation, anger, fear, and confusion all mixed into one.

For a second, Vincent was going to take a moment of pity for the dead child, but his eyes suddenly went completely pitch black. Tiny white pupils glowed demonically, anger piercing into Vincent's skull worse by the second. And then, Foxy left in the fashion of an extreme temper tantrum a six year old would make.

Vincent casually went back to his work, but while he was at it, he had an idea. A dark idea, yes, but...an idea.

What if he gave out false information to the other security guards in the future? Try to make them feel...somewhat safe?

He actually did it before, when he took the job as a security guard just like last time at Fredbear's Family Diner before it got rebuilt. The "toy" animatronics were a bit quirky, but only because he messed with their programming, _just a bit_. The real danger were the 4 kids. He didn't like that _puppet_ though... Something was funny about that one, too... It was almost like that thing itself were like those 4 children...

Vincent shuddered.

...Anyways, he might as well get started.

Vincent turned on his recorder that he conveniently brought along with him. He turned it on, and began talking as he worked. He was a tad bit lonely, anyway.

"Hello. Helloo. Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down on your first night... Umm, I actually worked at that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."

Vincent checked the west hall and saw Bonnie, that purple animatronic bunny, staring at the camera angrily under the flickering broken light. The man only smirked. Stupid kid will never learn to just _give up_.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you...there's nothing to worry about! You'll do fine."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :3**


End file.
